1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cornerlock for use with a frame assembly, with the cornerlock having a leg resistant to deflection and an arm which is deflectable.
2. Description of Related Art
Cornerlocks are used with frame assemblies to couple together frame members of the frame assemblies. The frame assembly includes frame members each having first and second ends, with each defining an interior and a screen mounted to the frame members. Certain cornerlocks include locking members fixed to one another. One of the locking members is inserted into the interior of one of the frame members. Another one of the locking members is inserted into the interior of another one of the frame members. The locking members frictionally engage the frame members. If the locking members are too large to be inserted into the frame members or if the locking members do not frictionally engage the frame members, the locking members must be manipulated, typically by force, to facilitate insertion and frictional engagement with the frame members. The manipulation required to couple the locking members of the cornerlock with the frame members requires skill and labor which increases the time required to manufacture the frame assembly. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved frame assembly and cornerlock.